


Nervous

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: The night before the 2nd Nijigasaki School idol Club live the club president and her friend shares their concerns and worries with each other.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nervous

“Hmmm.” Ayumu groaned as she continued to try and sleep.

It was currently the night before the Nijigasaki idol club’s second major live show and the first major live their friend and new club member Shioriko would be doing. After their final practise today everyone in the club went home to try and get an early night.

Which led to Ayumu’s predicament, once she got home she had dinner then tried to get an early night however she has been laying down for about an hour now and she hasn't gotten any sleep. 

Part of the problems were her own nerves about tomorrow and the other was the noise coming from the other side of her wall. Sighing Ayumu finally sits up in bed “What is Yu doing…” Ayumu wondered.

Ayumu waited a few more minutes to see if her friend would finally settle down. Finally she grabbed her phone and sent a message to Yu asking her to meet her on the balcony after which Ayumu got out of bed and went onto the balcony.

As Ayumu walked out Yu was already standing there in her black staff t-shirt she would be wearing tomorrow. “Hey Ayumu… sorry was I keeping you up?” Yu asked sheepishly.

“Hi.” ayumu replied before shaking her head, “A little but it’s fine. Is everything okay?”

Yu quickly glanced away from Ayumu feeling a little embarrassed, “I-It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Ayumu gave her friend a soft glare, “Are you sure? You were pacing around a lot.”

Ayumu continued to stare at Yu for a minute before Yu finally broke down, “I...I’m just really nervous about tomorrow.”

Ayumu tilted her head and stared curiously at Yu who went silent.    
  
Eventually Yu spoke up again “It’s just… I'm worried if everyone will like the songs this time, I’ve never had to write ten songs at once before and I’m scared the audience won’t like them.” Yu confessed.

“Not only that but this is Shioriko’s first big performance! I want it to be a good one for her!” Yu declared a bit louder than she intended.

Ayumu gave her friend a gentle sympathetic smile, “Is that all?” Ayumu asked knowing Yu was still hiding something.

Yu glanced away from Ayumu hoping she wouldn’t have to say anymore but after a few seconds Yu looked back and saw Ayumu’s warm smile. “Okay… I’m also really nervous about going on camera tomorrow!” Yu loudly grumbled.

Ayumu smiled, “I had a feeling it was something like that.”

“You know me too well…” Yu sighed,    
  
“It’s just when I think about going on camera to talk about the live and get everyone excited… I get worried. What if I mess up and everyone gets annoyed before the show starts or what if no one wants to see a pre-show message from someone who isn’t an idol or-” Yu was interrupted by Ayumu lightly giggling.

“S-sorry but it’s a little funny to see you so worked up about this.” Ayumu laughed. “You’re always so confident, it’s nice seeing this side of you.”

“You know how I am in front of cameras…” Yu mumbled as a small blush grew across her face.

“I know. But I promise you’ll be fine, your passion for idols will really get everyone excited for the show!” Ayumu declared with a gentle smile.

“I hope you’re right.” Yu said as she turned to look out over her balcony.

“I know I am but pacing around all night won’t help.” Ayumu giggles again.

Yu didn’t respond and instead began to bate her lower lips. “But I do understand why you’re nervous. I’ve been having a hard time relaxing as well.” Ayumu said.

“Really?” Yu asked with concern.

Ayumu nodded “Yeah, tomorrow is our biggest show so far and I keep thinking about how many people are going to expect me to do well or I worry I’ll mess up the dance.”

“I guess we’re both still pretty bad at getting ready for these big shows.” Yu giggled with Ayumu joining in shortly after.

Once the two had calmed down they started to idly chat. This went on for about ten minutes before Ayumu let out a yawn. “I think I should try and sleep now. Night Yu.”

“I… Don’t know if I can sleep yet.” Yu confessed as she made a small pout.

Ayumu thought for a second “Too bad we didn’t think to have a sleepover today. Maybe that would have helped.”

Yu’s expression lit up “Who says we can’t!”

“What do you me-” Ayumu stopped mid sentence as Yu begins to climb onto the solid bit of wall that separates the two balconies and begins to crawl over.

“Y-Yu! Stop that! It’s dangerous!” Ayumu yelled in a panic.

“It’s fine.” yu grunted as she finished crawling over to Ayumu’s balcony, once over she climbed onto her feet and stood up next to Ayumu.    
  
“See. All fine!” Yu declared with a smile.

“Please don’t do that again…” Ayumu whispered.

After Ayumu had calmed down and accepted her friend was staying for the night she invited her in. “You can take the bed, I'll take the futon.” Ayumu offered.

Yu shook her head, “I can’t let you do that. We can just share your bed!”

Ayumu’s face went a bit red at Yu’s suggestion “Y-Yu…”

Yu tilted her head and looked at Ayumu with innocent eyes “What? It should work. There’s enough room for both of us.” Yu said.

Ayumu’s face went a bit more red while she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend’s obliviousness to the suggestion.    
  
“Okay, we can share.” Ayumu said with a smile on her face.

“Yay!” Yu cheered as the two moved over to the bed. After a minute of making sure they were both comfortable.   


“Good night Yu.” Ayumu said before letting out another short yawn.

“Night!” Yu sleepily cheered as she shuffled a bit closer to Ayumu, happy to be sleeping with her tonight.

After a couple minutes Ayumu felt Yu grab onto her arm, looking over to make sure Yu was okay she saw Yu was now fast asleep with a peaceful smile.    
  
Smiling back Ayumu moved a bit closer and wrapped her free arm around Yu pulling her a bit closer. Soon after they were both finally asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels nice to write a YuPomu fic again after so long! I was waiting for more info on Yu before I did anything mostly because I just didn't have any ideas I felt like I could work with but then we had the Niji 2nd Live and oh boy was I happy, anime release and Yu's voice! I had to do something.
> 
> Then I came up with this idea, I like to imagine Yu would reasonably be worried about the live because of the song but also I want to incorperate Hinaki's little video in with Yu doing it in-universe but as a way to hype up the event instead and I think I did it pretty well justa nice short fluff fic that ends in some lovely YuPomu Cuddles!
> 
> As always thank you for reading, if you have any feedback feel free to share and I cannot wait for the anime because I feel like I'll get a good few ideas for some YuPomu fics from it!


End file.
